<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song of a Starling by Great_North_Wyrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156415">Song of a Starling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_North_Wyrm/pseuds/Great_North_Wyrm'>Great_North_Wyrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindness, Canon Non-Binary Character, Demons, Fae &amp; Fairies, Familiars, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Muteness, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_North_Wyrm/pseuds/Great_North_Wyrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about two siblings, oldest being Jadis and youngest is Azul. Jadis taken by the religious extremists that run the country of Santidad. While Azul on the other hand has been taken in by rebel group. Most of Azul's life they have been blind. They are learning under another shapeshifter in "listening to nature"  While trying to become the high priest, Jadis are revealed as a shapeshifter, which is a hated creature in the country. The church punishes Jadis by torture and cutting their tongue.A witch in training who is force to be a maid helps Jadis escape with her motives. Jadis ends up finding out that there is more to who they are while trying to find out a new way of speaking.<br/>While in Chemin, male demon children are being kidnapped by a cult. A small group of gypsies are searching for this group while a demon named Zephyr tries to survive.<br/>This story has multiple points of view starting with Jadis as well as their sibling Azul to the former maid Florencia who was sent on her quest to find her familiar to join her coven to Ray a bard in the gypsies to Zephyr. What happens when these individuals meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jadis Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jadis is imprisoned and with the help of a maid they escape. The maid has plans of her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadis Grey</p><p>             The quiet of my cell is unbearable. Watching the giant rats move across the stone floor. The smell of death hangs in the air. Dim dampness in the dungeon doesn’t help the prisoners with their mood. The cells are lined with torch lights. I have been here for three months. The government allows the guards to torture me, but being alone is what is getting to me. My mind plays tricks on me in this small cell. I watch the fading of the light. The guards don’t keep up with relighting. The days haven’t been counted. It doesn’t matter. There is a sound of quiet tapping of shoes on the stairs down to the dungeon. Slowly a maid appeared down the steps like a shadow. This maid I may have only seen once. I know that I don’t have much time. They, for the most part, execute shapeshifters during Llegada, which holiday celebrating Me Cat’s arrival to our world.</p><p>            The light goes out. I feel like I’m being pulled forward from the darkness into the blinding light. The first smell that I smell is the sharp smell of pine. I close my eyes to help me to see my surroundings. I feel a hand on my cheek and starting to touch other parts of my face. I hear a soft giggle. I open my eyes in front of me is Azul. Azul’s blue hair is shining in the sun. They also have bluish-green eyes. Everything about Azul is blue except for their skin, which is a honey color. Azul is my sibling. Azul’s black marten, Sage is on their shoulder. Sage jumps onto my shoulder. I tickle the top of her head. She chirps into my ear.<br/>“I can feel your despair through our connection strongly. I have been drawing you out of that hellscape since you were thrown in there. You don’t want me to help you escape?” Azul asks exasperated.<br/>‘I don’t want anybody to help me escape least of all you. I don’t want you to get hurt or worse killed.’<br/>“Can I hope to have my sibling safe?” Azul.<br/>‘I deserve this.’<br/>“No, you do not deserve to be tortured and then killed. They are over-zeolites who use their religion to hunt creatures they don’t like. It doesn’t mean anything against you.” Azul.</p><p>          The maid moves closer to the light to make out who she is. Her dark hair is covered by a cloth that is discolored from time and use. Her hair is still seen from the hair covering because it is impossible to control. The young woman’s dark skin is hard to tell in this light. Her freckles are hidden as well. Her green eyes are the only noticeable thing in this light. Her eyes almost have a glow to them. Her dress is this loose thing that would have made a better tent. Her apron is the only thing that kept the whole thing from falling off her. The maid held onto some cloth items. When the maid gets to the door of the cell, she kneels down next to me.<br/>She whispers to them “Jadis” softly.<br/>I look up at her with all the weak strength that I have, which isn’t that much. The maid gently brushes my wet hair from my eyes. She must be feeling the clamminess of my skin. My body took on a sickness that I’m hoping will kill me quicker than the High Priest would. The maid lets out a sigh. The woman pulled a small metal pin out her hair that helps keep her head covering on. She unbends the pin out of the form. She places the pin into the lock to bend the end. She ends up pushing up the pins in the barrel of the lock. The woman turns the pin causing the cage to open. She walks into the small cell. The woman quickly gets to work with unchaining me from the wall. I’m too weak to fight her. All I could do is to gently place my hands on her hands trying to stop her.<br/>“Do you want to die? That is what they are planning”, whispers the woman in concern.<br/>Is it worth staying here to die? The place that has punished me for all my life. Maybe this maid has a plan that could take me far from this place. Give me a new life. It is worth the chance because if we both get caught that meant that I would die either way. I slowly let go of the maid’s hand. She finishes up with freeing me. The woman unfolds the cloth to reveal that it is a dress. Also with the clothes, there is a bag and a plain color scarf. No, she is not suggesting that I transform my shape. I fought so long not to do that again. Also, I don’t have enough strength to keep up the form.<br/>“I needed to find a way to sneak you out without anyone questioning it.” whispers the woman.<br/>She starts helping me out of my rags that I am wearing, but I stop her by pushing her hands off of me. I undo my clothes and drops them to the dirty ground without care. I hate wearing rags. It is an awful reminder. The maid throws the dress over my head. Getting my arms stuck in the process. I want to dress myself. I don’t need her help. The maid pulls too hard on my left arm to help it through the sleeve causing me to feel a sharp pain from an old break.</p><p>          <em>A sharp pain hit bringing me back. An imposing figure stood over me. At this point, I was a small boy around 10 years. I am trying to write Me Cat verses. I wrote first with my right hand. The quill feels awkward in my hand. When Bishop Fidel wasn’t watching me, I switch my hands. The stick hits my left hand.</em><br/><em>“Remember, Jadis. Don’t use your left hand. Using your left hand is a sin!”, commanded Bishop Fidel. The sound of music catches my wandering. The memory melts around me. I catch a glimpse of a creature, which haunts and enchants my dreams. My creature has black wings with gray speckles in the feathers. It has blue horns. I always assumed that their gender was male. Words repeat from the distance “The spirally depths of the eight hells.” With all of these short flashes, I can hear me sing the prayer to Me Cat. I’m pulled by hearing the maid’s voice, but at first, I see a woman with wavy black hair, her eyes are multicolored with specks of lights much like the stars, and her skin is a light brown as her face disappears and is replaced with the kindly face of the maid.</em></p><p>“I need you to look similar to me.”, whispers the woman.<br/>I gave her a glare. No, this is still an issue. I’m not going to shapeshift. One slip up caused a whole city to the uproar against me.<br/>“Please.”, she hisses through her teeth forcefully.<br/>What choice do I have? It is either this or death. I’m not sure she can actually succeed in helping me escape. I roll my eyes but do it for her. I feel an ache through my muscles and bones. The old familiar warmth of my magic came over me. I focus on the maid. I’m feeling being pulled giving me height matching the maid.<br/>The maid smiles playfully. Before she follows me out, she makes sure that the cell door is closed behind me. She pulls me along with her. We quietly walk up the stairs. She looks both ways to make sure no one is in the hallway, which there isn’t. She pulls me into the hallway. The maid walks more casually through the hall with her arm around me. Another maid runs looking frazzled with her dusting rags into the hall. That maid notices Florence and me<br/>“Florencia, what are you doing at this part of the castle?”, asked the other maid.<br/>“Oh, that. I’m showing my older sister around the castle before we leave.”, Florencia makes up on the spot.<br/>We are doomed. She isn’t a good liar. We are going to get caught.<br/>“Why didn’t you tell me that your sister is in town?”, asks the other maid shocked<br/>“I usually keep my life quiet. I never told you about me having a sister before now.”, says Florencia.<br/>The maid looks at Florencia weirdly. She doesn’t believe us. Why do I care at this point? We are doomed anyway.<br/>“I have to get back to work before the housekeeper catches me.”, says the other maid.<br/>“I see you when I get back from hanging out my sister.”, says Florencia.<br/>The other maid leaves Florencia and me by ourselves. Florencia sighs in relief. That was a close call. Once we are down the hall away from the other maid, Florencia mutters under her breath that she never liked that other maid and something about her not minding her business. Florencia turns and look at me to check on if I’m are okay. My heart is in my throat. Everything about this is wrong to me. Florencia smiles trying to reassure herself. I try to smile back at her slightly. Florencia and I continue out of the castle.</p><p>             Once she gets out of sight of the castle, she pulls off her head covering. They get to the town square. In the center, there is a giant statue of a cat with gold eyes. There are buildings that surround it. The place is busy. Shouts of prices of food are heard through the crowd. The smells of incense hang in the air. The temple is the main building. The temple was made with brick that was brought from Ingrentir. There were two pillars on two sides of the entrance. In the two pillars, there are bells that would ring for times of worship. On the entrance, there are stained glass windows of a cat coming to the planet. In other windows, the cat is watching the suns and the moons. There is a carving of the cat all over the temple. Stairs lead up to the temple’s entrance, where cries of a priest can be heard. The priest is holding a golden statue of a cat.<br/>“The Archbishop Agapito proclaims that Me Cat says that shapeshifters are sinful spiders!” proclaims the priest.<br/>A small boy in rags shouts that should be death to all spiders. I cling to Florencia’s shoulder in panic. In front of a tavern, there is a black wagon with brown mare sitting out front. The smell of alcohol and vomit is stronger closer to the tavern. Florencia heads over to the wagon, where she finds the wagon driver. The wagon driver is an older man with a graying beard. He is wearing a black hat that is out of fashion, but still in good condition. His clothes were all the same black like an undertaker taking them to the gates of the underworld. There is a sharp smell of bitter alcohol on the wagon driver.<br/>“I would like to be driven to the edge of the border of Santidad. There is a better healing temple by the edge of the river of Lagrimasgato for my older sister.”, Florencia cons the wagon driver.<br/>“Girl, you should work on your lying. Why do you really want to go over to the border of Santidad if there is fighting going on over there?”, says the wagon driver.<br/>Florencia briefly touches her left arm, before she flashes her dagger, which has a jaguar’s head at the top of the handle. Florencia smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.<br/>“You’re taking us to the border. No questions or else.”, hisses Florencia.<br/>“Girl, why do you think that I’m going to drive you over there? Because you’re an indentured servant, your little dagger doesn’t give you any power.”, says the wagon driver as he grabs Florencia’s arm causing Florencia to drop her dagger.<br/>I pick up Florencia’s dagger from the ground.<br/>“I have enough money that could pay for your drinks for several months if you take us.”, bargains Florencia.<br/>“Girl, you are still only an indentured servant, what makes you want to head over to the border of Santidad anyways for real?”, asks the wagon driver.<br/>“I have a job working in the Lord's house in Chemin. I don’t want to stay in this hell hole.”, says Florencia as she lowers her voice.<br/>“We all want to leave this place, girl. What makes this job real? I could always turn you into your master's.”, asks the wagon driver gruffly.<br/>Florencia hands the wagon driver a letter that she kept in her apron pocket. He reads the letter and then looks at Florencia up and down. The wagon driver looks Jadis up and down as well. He smiles at Florencia.<br/>“Well, girl. There is a better way to Chemin than through a warzone.”, says the wagon driver.<br/>“So, you’re taking us?”, asks Florencia.<br/>“I’m going to take you to Chemin. It’s what I do. I’m Dodger the smuggler.”, says the wagon driver.<br/>Florencia looks are him oddly. At least it is a ride. The wagon driver helps me into the wagon first and then Florencia.<br/>“Thank you, sir.”, says Florencia with a kinder smile.<br/>The wagon driver closes the door. The wagon starts up. I look into the leather bag that Florencia had brought for me. I pull out a bound book with a metal case. I open the metal to find a small container of ink with a blue raven’s feather.<br/>‘Why did you help me to escape the cell? You hardly know me.’ I write and then show Florencia.<br/>“I didn’t want to continue to stay in Santidad anymore. I don’t believe in this Me Cat being a god because I have met a god. I also want a new life.”, explains Florencia.<br/>‘You didn’t answer my question. Why me?’, I write.<br/>“I felt bad for you. You shouldn’t be punished for who you are.”, sighs Florencia.<br/>‘I don’t want anyone to feel bad for me.’ I write.<br/>“Too bad.”, says Florencia.<br/>‘Have you planning this for a while?’ I write.<br/>“I have been planning for quite a while. I was saving money to leave the country. You gave me more of a reason to leave Santidad.” explains Florencia.<br/>‘Where are we going?’ I write.<br/>“We are going Chemin for safe harbor. I was able to find work for a maid in a lord’s manor house so hopefully, that would be a safe place for you.”, says Florencia.<br/>Florencia looks out the window of the wagon. The city changes from the inner city where there is a wall between the main city and the poorer areas of the town. There are guards attacking individuals on the streets. The houses look more like huts that keep several families together. There are paper signs that have drawings of me stating to the people that no spiders leave like this web weaver written by the Archbishop Agapito. This area of the town smells like sewage. The roads are made of dirt instead of the brick that is in the town square. This is where the shapeshifters have to live in this city. I hope that Azul is safe in this place. The wagon reaches the next gate of the city, where there are guards. One of the guards stops the wagon. Florencia holds her breath. She isn’t sure if the wagon driver would rat them out. The moments go by slowly before the wagon starts moving again. The area becomes the field that the archbishop controls for the country. The peasants are working in the field to get ready for the harvest. Air feels cleaner over here. I tap on Florencia’s leg. Florencia turns to look at me. I show Florencia that I wrote something.<br/>‘How long is it going to take us to get to the border?’, I write.<br/>“Umm. I think it is going to take us about a week or maybe up to a month.”, says Florencia.<br/>‘Would that be enough time for us to get out of Santidad before they realized that I am missing?’, I write.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These ends I will reveal if I have non spoiler allusions and facts about my story including character names.<br/>Starting in the first chapter: Jadis's names is allusion to the real name of Ice Queen in Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe which is revealed in Magician's Nephew. I read the Narnia books in time order and not publication order. Jadis name also is connected to the stone jade. Florencia is just a name that was connected to her old version of herself that was named Flora.</p><p>Special thanks to my best friend for Me Cat who is god of Santidad and reading every version of my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Azul Grey & Sage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jadis' sibling Azul learns that they are leaving country. During that night, some things are revealed. While the group starts the first apart of their journey they run into some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul Grey &amp; Sage</p><p>            The air chills when I send Jadis back to the darkness. I can feel the autumn chill. I’m used to it since I have been taking these walks and summonings. The smell of the crisp autumn air with a faint smell of decaying leaves is in the breeze. I started to do this ever since I heard that Jadis was imprisoned. I need to be the light in the darkness for them. Sharp pin-pricks climb up on my leg. Sage’s claws still hurt. She means well. I pick her up by her thick furry scruff. Her tongue licks my nose. I close my unseeing eyes.</p><p>
  <em>            Behind my eyelids, the darkness is no longer. I see the bright colors: purple, gold, silver, red, turquoise, blue, and green. A foreign song is being sung by a lost voice. It reminds me of Jadis when they used to sing to me. Sage’s long body appears in my vision. Instead of her normal fur color, she was bathed in a turquoise light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soulmaster, are you coming to me so you can see through my eyes?” Squeaks Sage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I brush her fur, which causes a bright white light.</em>
</p><p>           I opened my eyes, but it is no longer darkness shading my vision. I’m lower to the ground. The brightly colored leaves are the only color in a grey world.</p><p>“Azul! Where are you?”, says a familiar voice.</p><p>The familiar voice is my friend, Sigrid. I lift my body, but still with my sight through Sage’s eyes. I run over to where I heard Sigrid’s voice. I hold Sage’s limp body because she doesn’t fully have control of her body while I see through her eyes. I lift up my walking stick. I smell Sigrid before I see her. She smells of the stables, which is mostly hay, but there is an underlying smell of wool blankets and campfire. Sigrid is standing in the clearing of the forest. She is a centaur. I touch her shoulder of the horse.</p><p>“Yah!”, screams Sigrid.</p><p>She rears her front legs. She leans down to see me. She breathes in and out slowly.</p><p>“Why do you have to do that every time?”, asks Sigrid.</p><p>I give her a playful smile.</p><p>“I love seeing your reaction.”, I tell her.</p><p>Sigrid rolls her eyes. She hits my side with her arm. I feel the wind knocked out of me. I stumble a bit to regain my footing.</p><p>“I was told by Candide that they are looking for you,” Sigrid tells me.</p><p>“Okay, can you take me to them?” I ask her.</p><p>Sigrid leans down and takes me by the arm helping onto her horseback. Her hair is coarse under my palms. I closed my eyes and slipped out of my connection to Sage. The slow rhythmic movement of Sigrid rocks me slowly. Sage curls into a small ball in my arms.</p><p>             I’m leading myself down a hallway alone since Sigrid isn’t sure if she should come with me. I have my walking stick in hand. Sage is perched on my shoulder. Chirring in my ear. The walls of the hallway are cold and damp. Even though it smells warm and inviting. The smells of baking bread are filtering through parts of the hideout since Serendipity made sure that we would have freshly baked goods. I pass the strongest smell of the baked goods. I feel a light hand touch my arm. The smell the person gives off is a sour earthy smell of figroot after you burn it, which means the person that is next to me is either Candide or Candide’s husband, Diego. Sage jumps from my shoulder to greet the person. I hear the rustling of feathers meaning that this is Candide with his guide, Ash.</p><p>“So, you are talking to your sibling in the morning?” Candide asks me.</p><p>“Of course. I want to make sure my older sibling is doing okay. The prison the Archbishop is keeping them in is terrible. I don’t want them to give up.” I explain.</p><p>“Your sibling won’t allow you to help them escape?” asks Candide.</p><p>“No, Jadis would allow the Archbishop to sacrifice them to Me Cat before they would allow me to help,” I say.</p><p>“That is sad to hear.” Candide.</p><p>“It is what it is. So I heard that you were looking for me and I assume that isn’t about how my sibling is doing.” I say.</p><p>“We are leaving in the morning to head to Cyfriniol Temple in Chemin. We are going to see if their high priest would be willing to take in Nutt.” Candide.</p><p>“Would I still be able to talk to Jadis before we head out? I want to make sure they are still okay.”</p><p>“You would have to do that early in the morning because we are leaving when the second sun is up.” Candide.</p><p>“I will see how I feel in the morning. I may just talk to them in the night.”</p><p>         I set up to go to bed. Sage curled up on my old handmade quilt. My mom didn’t know who made it, but she said she had it since Jadis was born. I closed my eyes. Sage climbs on top of my body and lays on top of my stomach. I tickle Sage’s head. <em>I feel my heart drop when I see the bright blue string that connects me to Jadis is now becoming faded. I try to yank on the string, but it doesn’t do anything. Is my sibling dying? I don’t want to lose them. We already lost our mother.</em> I opened my eyes. I’m shaking. Tears pool from my eyes. Sage crawls up to me. She licks my face trying to cheer me up. I got up and I held Sage. I grabbed my quilt and wrapped it around me. I knock on the door next door. Through the door, I can hear the low sound of a conversation. The conversation stopped when I knocked on the door. The door opens. I smell the figroot burning stronger in this room. I hear Ash caw before I collapse onto the floor. I feel a hand grasp my arms before my face fell onto the floor. I can hear the muffled sounds of Candide and Diego talking and panicking, but I’m not sure what they are saying.</p><p>           <em>And then nothing. When I come around, I feel my quilt around me with the familiar smell of Jadis’ lavender oil that they spilled on the quilt when we were young, but it isn’t faint as I remember. Stronger like it just happened or that Jadis was right beside me. I feel no presence beside me, not even Sage’s small body. I pull my arm out from under the quilt. I touch the thing that I’m on top of. I figure out that I must be on a bed. I felt the need to open my eyes even though I have no sight to speak of unless I’m seeing through Sage. I opened my eyes. Seeing the world, but I'm sure it isn’t my eyes. I don’t see a familiar sight of Candide’s room, but a different bedroom all together. The quilt around me isn’t old threadbare, but brand new like someone just made it. There is light underneath the door. I first hear the movement of feet. The next thing I hear is two distantly familiar voices talking in the other room. I slid out of bed while I carried the quilt into the lit hallway. I can smell a mixture of a foreign spice and cinnamon. </em></p><p>
  <em>“The healer told me that Eilreth will never regain their sight. The illness took their sight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At least, they will live. That is all we can hope for.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What should we do? We can’t continue running not with such young children.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me fight him. Then you will be free to live your life without any worries. My starling, take our children to the temple in Chemin. Explain to the high priest that you are under the protection of Sydor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The floorboards under me creaked and the conversation stopped. The door nearby opened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rhy, it is okay. You can come in, my starlight.” Says the second voice softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walk through the open doorway almost like I didn’t have much control over my body. Inside the room, there is a male humanoid who looks a bit like an older Jadis but with blue eyes. Another individual is in the room, but I couldn’t make out almost like the person is smudged from my sight. I hear the gurgling of a baby, but I don’t see a baby anywhere in the room. I ran into the arms of a male that I could see. I take in the scent of cinnamon and honey wine off them. They didn’t seem drunk to me. I cuddled into their shoulder. They begin to rock me back and forth. Humming softly like Jadis did when I couldn’t sleep. Feeling safe and loved. </em>
</p><p>I regained consciousness. I could feel Sage nuzzling my cheek. Once again I can smell the figroot, but with the addition of golden flower tea. A hand brushes my hair away from my face. My face is wet with sweat.</p><p>“Azul, I need you to sit up.” Candide.</p><p>I slowly and wobbly slide up in a sitting position. Sage climbs up my arm and perches on my shoulder.</p><p>“I’m going to hand you something that is hot.” Candide warns me.</p><p>Diego helping me lift my hands up. Diego places mittens on my hands. Candide places a cup of the golden flower tea into my hands.</p><p>“Don’t drink it just yet.”, Diego warns me.</p><p>“What befell you?” Candide concern is spilling into their voice.</p><p>“I think my connection to Jadis faded. I’m not sure if my sibling is doing okay.”</p><p>Candide brushes my hair.</p><p>“I had a strange vision of a male person that looked like Jadis, but older and with blue eyes. There was another person in the room with I think with a baby, but I couldn’t see the individual well. I think it is a memory, but I'm not sure who’s.”</p><p>“Do you think that it might be Jadis’ memory?” Candide asks trying to help me figure out what happen.</p><p>“No, Jadis has never mentioned who their father is and mother didn’t mention anything about them.”</p><p>           Once we out on the road in a wagon, I’m relaxing in the back of the wagon. Nutt is nearby sleeping. Candide turns to me from the front of the wagon.</p><p>“I need you to listen to nature. Remember what I have taught you about the fae realm,” Candide instructs me.</p><p>I close my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>        In my mind, I don’t see Sage’s form. The area is a forest of silver trees with purple leaves and none of the leaves are not fallen. The sky is streaking with several colorful bright lights. I hear the songs of the birds. Faintly in the distance, the wind carries a song about nature. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The leaves are falling and falling, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leaves are falling, falling, falling, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is time for us to sleep,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is time for us to sleep, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We dream of the taste of sweet Spring, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We dream of the taste of sweet Spring, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the dying Autumn light, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the dying Autumn light, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hope of a short Winter night, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hope of a short Winter night.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chants the soft voices of the sprites that hold dominion over in the plane between my realm and the realm of the fae.</em>
</p><p>“Sirs, what is your business in these parts?” Asks an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>I opened my eyes to see through Sage and five rangers surrounding our wagon.</p><p>“My husband and I are on a pilgrimage to the Llegada Dorada Temple, where Me Cat was found.” Candide.</p><p>Ash flies at me to give me a warning look. Ash is a great condor bird.</p><p>“I don’t believe you. You can’t be married to another male.” Says the ranger.</p><p>“I’m not a male. I’m a masculine-looking woman.” Candide gasps offend.</p><p>Diego jabs Candide’s side. The rangers pull out their swords. Diego swings around in the air his staff causing lightning strikes that hit all of the rangers. Ash flies out of the wagon slashes the lead ranger’s eyes. Candide collapses in their seat. From either side, flaming arrows hit two rangers. I closed my eyes. <em>Big, B! I! G! I see a grizzly bear.</em> My muscles reform causing sharp pains everywhere. I opened my eyes. The world is blackened again.</p><p><em>“Be careful.”</em> Squeaks Sage in my mind.</p><p>I jumped out of the wagon.</p><p><em>“Forward.” </em>Sage.</p><p>I slashed at the thing in front of me that smells unfamiliar. The reptilian snarls are heard on either side of me. The rangers give a blood-curdling scream, but I’m not sure if it is from the one that I tried to attack or by the creatures. The smell of blood is everywhere as well as burning flesh.</p><p><em>“That’s enough.”</em> Sage.</p><p>I closed my unseeing eyes and allow myself to shrink back to normal size. I opened my eyes again only to stumble on my footing. A clawed hand steadies me. I look through Sage who is still on my shoulder. Next to me is a raptor with bright colored feathers that is visible through her long black cloak. I remember that her name is Valvette. Surrounding us is blood everywhere as well as burning bodies. There is another raptor not too far from us, who I think is Kelsius. Through the trees, Sage’s eyes can see Serendipity, a sphinx, with a halfling on her back. On the other side is a goblin on the back of a leopard.</p><p>“Diego, you should have warned us. We could have come with you guys.” Snarls Valvette.</p><p>“We were told by Solomon not to tell anyone about our journey.” Diego explains to the group.</p><p>I turn to look towards Candide who is still knocked out. Ash perching by Candide’s side with his talons are coated with blood. I climb back to the wagon. Gasping at Candide’s wrist, their heartbeat is weakened.</p><p>“We should stop for the night,” I told the group.</p><p>         <em> I’m in a grand palace. I have never been in such a fine place. In front of me stood Jadis. Jadis’ red hair is up in ornate braid with jewels. Crash! I turn and see that tapestry fell to the floor. I knelt down to the tapestry. It is a well-woven picture that told a story of two individuals that fell in love with each other. One of them finds out that they are pregnant with a child and they have to leave their love. I touch the tapestry, which causes the weaves to fall apart as that happens it burns parts of the tapestry, which I can’t see the rest of the story. A hand touches my shoulder. I can smell the fresh smell of mint. I can see black rune markings on the hand. I look up at the individual. He looks like a half-elf, but his eyes are white pupil-less and his skin is ashy gray and he has strange black markings on his face. The man covered with a long black cloak covering more of his form. His appearance isn’t scary to me even though I have never seen a creature like him. I touch his face, but he pulls away from me and runs down a hall. I try running after him. A blurred image stops me so I have to run the other way into a hedge maze. I run into the right side of the maze. Only to be stopped by a mangled gray cat. “Arch”, a voice supplies to me which sounds like Jadis. I turn the other part of the maze. I find myself standing beside Jadis. The aura of Jadis feels different. Jadis’ magic tingles.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Azul is name is just the Spanish word for blue. Sage's name is both a teacher and a plant. Candide is a the main character in Voltaire novel of the same name. Nutt is a name of Egyptian goddess of the sky. Kelsius and Valvette are made up names. Kelsius is the mix of Celsius and Kelvin together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zephyr Dante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A child has been kidnapped and the search for the child.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a working progress. I will re-upload some time later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zephyr Dante</p><p>            I’m getting myself ready to head down to the barroom to see if I have a new person on my list. Luc is on the bed in front of me. He is a big dog that was given to me as a present as a small puppy. He is waiting for me expectedly for breakfast. I’m packing my bag up with my healing supplies and food. I place my bag around my body. Belting my sword to my side. I stroke Luc’s ear and then pat my leg. Luc jumps off the bed joining me. He rubs his head against my leg. My spaded dark blue tail flickers around. We walk down the stairs into the wide-open bar that is quiet this morning. I spot Lilith in a corner. Lilith is a minotaur. Lilith hires my help out. As I walk through the bar, I get some glares from a few of the patrons. Some spit at me. I slide in front of Lilith at the table. Lilith slides a yellowing piece of paper. I look at the paper, which the paper has a name scrolled on it. ‘Mimezy’</p><p>“What is need from this individual?” I ask.</p><p>“She is actually the one requesting your help. She wants you to take her to Marguerite realm to visit her family in the mine.” Lilith.</p><p>“So no one wants me to find anyone to bring them to the person wants them or assassinate them.”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t find anyone who wants you to do that.” Lilith.</p><p>“Okay, where am I going to find her?”</p><p>“The underground.” Lilith.</p><p>           At the beginning of the underground city, there are buildings carved in the tunnels under Cyfriniol. The smell of damp stone, but not a strong smell of sewage. The flags around this place are different from our flags that have a Phoenix with a rose in their claws. Once I reach the center of the underground, Luc stops in his tracks. I look down at his eye level, which I notice that Shasta, head of the underground, is wandering around fanatic. Shasta is also a demon like me, but a red skin. His white wings are dragging on the ground getting dirty. There is no movement with his tail. Shasta is muttering under his breath. I head over to Shasta’s side. I gently touch his shoulder. He shudders a bit and crawls away from me. Shasta is shaking. He has a wild look in his eyes. Luc slowly pads over to Shasta’s side. Shasta pets Luc’s head slowly breathing again to calm himself.</p><p>“Shasta, are you okay?”</p><p>“I can’t find him.” Shasta.</p><p>“You can’t find whom?”</p><p>“Shiloh. I hope that it isn’t back.” Shasta.</p><p>“When did you seen him last?”</p><p>“Shiloh was having a hard time sleeping late last night. He begged me to allow him to sleep with me. I lead him to sleep with me. When I woke up this morning, Shiloh wasn’t at my side. I have been looking for him all morning since I woke up, but I couldn’t find him.” Shasta.</p><p>I place a hand on Shasta’s shoulder.</p><p>“I could help you look for him. I have Luc who could follow Shiloh’s scent.”</p><p>Shasta slowly nods his head. His tail spade slowly moves. I help Shasta up.</p><p>“I will take you to my castle to give you something of Shiloh.” Shasta.</p><p>I place my arm around Shasta to help him as he leads me to a darkened castle on the far side of the tunnel. Luc padding behind us.</p><p>“Who are you afraid took Shiloh?”</p><p>“A hundred years ago, a cult had been stealing young male demons children. We had been protected by a god.” Shasta looks pained as he explains.</p><p>        We remain quiet for the rest of the journey to the castle. The guards at the double doors when they see Shasta opens the doors for him and I. One of the guards give me a dirty look about Luc, but Shasta waves it off. Another demon rushes to Shasta’s side. This demon has silvery skin. The demon is wearing a bright-colored patchwork coat that symbolizes that he is apart of the gypsies and not the underground. Behind the demon, there is a small goblin girl. His wings try to wrap around Shasta, but he brushes him off.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Shasta?” asks the demon.</p><p>“I can’t find Shiloh, Murdoch. Zephyr here agreed to help me look for him with the help of his dog.” Shasta.</p><p>“I should join Zephyr in helping.” Murdoch.</p><p>“I should go. He is my son.” Growls Shasta.</p><p>His tail flickers violently. The air becomes cold. I step aside. Luc’s fur raises and he starts growling. Murdoch places his hand on Shasta’s shoulder. “You are going to run yourself ragged. You need to rest up. If we run into trouble, I don’t want you to collapse in battle with whoever took Shiloh.” Murdoch. Shasta’s wings fall. The cold subsides. Luc quiets. Murdoch turns to the goblin that is behind him.</p><p>“Mimezy, take Shasta to his room and tell the other children not to bother him until he rests.” Murdoch.</p><p>Mimezy rushes to Shasta’s side. Shasta places a hand on Mimezy’s shoulder. Before Shasta leaves the room, his tail tangles with Murdoch’s tail and slowly releases Murdoch’s.</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>“That isn’t something we should be talking about with a missing child.” Murdoch.</p><p>“I need something of Shiloh’s so that Luc can follow his scent.”</p><p>“Not on me, but upstairs in his bedroom. We have to be quiet because we don’t want to arouse Shasta. He would want to come with us and there will be no stopping him.” Murdoch.</p><p>Murdoch leads me up a side staircase with Luc trailing behind me. The hallway we enter has several different closed doors. By each door, there is a tapestry. On the far end, there are double doors.</p><p>“Shasta’s room is through the double door, but the room to the right of it is Shiloh’s.” Murdoch.</p><p>I give Murdoch a look, but Murdoch ignores me.</p><p>
  <em>Is Shiloh his son as well? So does he and Shasta have a close relationship?</em>
</p><p>Murdoch continues ahead, which I have to rush to catch up with him. Murdoch opens the door slowly and quietly. The room isn’t small. There is a crib with a mobile that has stuffed pegasi hanging down. Murdoch takes something small from the crib, which I can’t make out from the dim light that is only coming from the open door. Murdoch walks over to Luc and knelt down so Luc could smell the object in his hands. Luc heads over to the double doors.</p><p>“No, Luc, we have to go out of the building since Shiloh wasn’t found by Shasta earlier.”</p><p>I head downstairs. Luc reluctantly follows me. Once I got to the main floor, I have to wait for Murdoch to come down as well. After a while, Murdoch finally joins us.</p><p>“What is this about?”</p><p>“This isn’t the time to explain. We need to find Shiloh. Maybe I will tell you.” Murdoch.</p><p>“Is Shiloh your son?”</p><p>“All you need to know is that Shiloh is Shasta’s and he needs your help.” Murdoch.</p><p>            Luc leads us out of the underground. Once we are out, Luc catches a scent and he runs after it. We find ourselves in an alleyway behind a great house. Luc stops and starts growling in the darkness. I slowly creep over to the edge of the alleyway. I catch sight of two cloaked figures who are surrounding a small body. I wave over to Murdoch. He walks over to my side.</p><p>“What should we do?”</p><p>“Are you sure that is Shiloh?” Murdoch.</p><p>“There is one way to find out.”</p><p>I pull out my sword and Murdoch does the same. I run out of the alleyway. I feel an odd feeling that I should darken the area, which I raise my hand without thinking. My wings are out making me bigger. The area darkens slowly like a flame flickering out. The cloaked figures turn to me. The cloaked figures have smoke tentacles on their faces. They have no faces. They step aside and then bowed to me. I head over to the small body. The small body is of a gray demon toddler who is placed face down. The child is in a blood circle with four burned-out black candles. He is surrounded by his gray feathers that were pulled out of his wings. His black hair is spread out around his face. The child has two slashes marks on his back that is bleeding.</p><p>
  <em>          I’m on top of something cold and hard. I can’t see where I am because I have a blindfold over my eyes. Strong smell sulfur hangs in the air. </em>
</p><p>          I turn to see that Murdoch is still in the alleyway. I wave Murdoch to come over. Murdoch walks uncertainty over to me. He kneels next to me at some distance between us.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Murdoch.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Is this Shiloh?”</p><p>I point to the body of the demon child.</p><p>“Are you what they trying to bring back with the sacrifices?” Murdoch.</p><p>“No, what makes you think that?!” I say defensively.</p><p>Murdoch drops the conversation.</p><p>“Is this child, Shiloh?”</p><p>I point at the child’s body. Murdoch nods slowly. I touch Shiloh’s small wrist checking his pulse. His pulse is weak and threaded.</p><p>“I need you to take him to the temple. The High Priest will know what to do for him. I’m going to tell Shasta that we found Shiloh.”</p><p>“Tell Shasta that it is what he feared. They’re back.” Murdoch.</p><p>Murdoch slowly lifts Shiloh’s unconscious body.</p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Shasta won’t speak of that night to me. Part of me thinks that Shasta doesn’t know who they are either.” Murdoch.</p><p>Murdoch leans down to my eye level since he is quite a bit taller than me.</p><p>“There is only one I know that would know who they are,” Murdoch whispers.</p><p>          Before I could ask, Murdoch heads back to the main stone road. I return to the castle. I climb up the stairs with Luc trailing behind me. I knock on the double doors. The heavy doors open slowly. The room is well lit with a hanging chandelier with the many tiny candle lights. In a chair by the fireplace sat Shasta covered in an old knitted blanket. Shasta’s wings draped over the chair. Shasta is holding a steaming cup in his hands. Shasta isn’t moving. I touch his shoulder. His body shakes before he looks up.</p><p>“Where is my boy?” Whispers Shasta hoarsely.</p><p>“Murdoch is taking him to the temple.”</p><p>Shasta nods slowly.</p><p>“Murdoch told me to tell you that it was what you feared.”</p><p>Shasta closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. His eyes are slowly opening.</p><p>“Do you why it happened? Since you mentioned it had been a hundred years since anybody had been attacked by this group.”</p><p>He wraps his blanket closer around his body along with his wings. I knelt in front of Shasta’s side with Luc crawling at my side. He opens his mouth and closes his mouth again like he is going to say something. He allows his hand to touch Luc’s fur. I can see faded scars up his arm where the blanket isn’t covering.</p><p>“Can you bring me my smelling salts? There on my bedside table in a thin dark blue bag.” Shasta.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“If you want me to tell you anything, you will get it for me,” Shasta growls softly.</p><p>I get up and walk further into the room. There is a big bed in the middle of the room in which the blankets are pulled apart from the bed. The curtains that would have hidden this sight were pulled up. I walk over to the bedside table where I can see the dark blue bag. I grab the bag and hand Shasta the bag. Shasta pulls open the bag and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay, what would you like to know?” Shasta.</p><p>“Is there anything special about Shiloh? About the night of his birth or what did the shamans tell you about him.”</p><p>“Nothing was special about the night of his birth. The shamans didn’t tell me anything about him, but the night of my birth, my mother got a vision from Fate. The vision stated that the seventh child of the seventh child will be attacked. Both of them, I was the last child that was kidnapped by them. Shiloh is my seventh child.” Explains Shasta.</p><p>Shasta takes an unsteady breath. I give Shasta an odd look.</p><p>“You're a hundred years old.” I gasp.</p><p>“I’m a full-blooded demon, young one. Is that the only thing that you want to know?” Shasta.</p><p>“I thought that you were far younger. Sorry for my misjudgment.” I bow my head down.</p><p>“Is there more that you like to know?” Shasta.</p><p>“Did you find out who attacked you when you were little?”</p><p>Shasta shakes his head no.</p><p>“Murdoch told me that you possibly didn’t know. Do you know might who would know?”</p><p>Shasta chuckles softly and gives me a knowing look.</p><p>“You don’t know. The one demon that has seen them twice would be your brother both of them in fact because your half brother was there both times as well.” Shasta. “Why didn’t my brother tell me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for the death of Lucien. I have no clue what went through your brother’s head.”</p><p>“My father always found our bodies after the fact. They never want to kill us, but I think that they wanted you or your brother as an actual sacrifice. My people never sided with the demon lord even though we are demons. They just want to punish us.”</p><p>Shasta gets up from the chair. He notices the protection necklace around my neck. Shasta picks up the amulet, which is a blue mockingbird.</p><p>“Whoever gave you this a devout follower of the God of Shapeshifters, but they would call him Unlucky Stranger. I’m so thankful for having his help for so long.” Shasta.</p><p>“I got this off a priest in Santidad a long time ago.”</p><p>Shasta has a mischievous smirk on his face.</p><p>“I like his style,” Shasta whispers to himself.</p><p>He pulls out his money bag. He hands me money for finding his son.</p><p>“I have to see my son,” Shasta says. “Mimezy is downstairs. I wish you safe travels.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zephyr is name after the Greek God of the West Wind who fell in love with Apollo human male lover. Shasta is a name of the boy in the Chronicles of Narnia book called The Horse and His Boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction of gypsies or Periplaniémai, through their storyteller, Puck or Ray. Ray is her bard name. While in the Cyfriniol the capital of Chemin, there is an attack of a member of of their group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puck/Ray</p><p>         “When the earth was new, the Creator gathers the river mud and earthen clay shaping it into a humanoid figure. She breathes life into it creating the first shapeshifter. She gives the first shapeshifter a name, which is Sydor. She raises them as her own. She creates a few more of these mud creatures. She gives them a home. When Sydor grows up to a teenager, they run into one of the members of this town. Sydor tries to hide from this young one.” I told a group of young children that surround me “Does anyone know the name of Sydor’s dear lover?”</p><p>A small child with reddish-brown hair, young Wulfy, has fallen asleep on my leg. Around me, there are five or six other children. We are outside in a clearing in the middle of our camp. A few adults stop and listen to me, but a few continue walking. I have been being watched by one of the tents by Bartholomew, who is a changeling. Changelings have distinct markings. Bartholomew is no exception. He has inky black runic markings up his forearms and his face. His skin is an ashy gray color. His lion’s tail is flickering irately. Bartholomew’s hair is shock white but is hidden by his black cloak. He is holding his cane upright. At his side, there is a pooka, which is in her normal black dog form with her glowing red eyes. All of us call her Phantom even though I don’t think that is her name.</p><p>I wait for a few minutes until Bartholomew evenly says “Eryn”.</p><p>“That’s right, Master Bartholomew.”</p><p>He narrows his white eyes at me. I give him a jovial smile.</p><p>“Eryn shows Sydor a magic spell that they learn from an elven mage.”</p><p>I stop when I notice Sydor stumbling past and shakingly flipped me off. Their red hair is matted and all over the place. They are wearing the same clothes from the day before, which is stained and torn. Their blue eyes are downcast.</p><p>I quickly brush it off and continue, “Sydor shows Eryn that they can change their shape, which is a mockingbird. Eryn shows Sydor that they can as well turn into a great red raven. They both slowly fall in love after many meetings. Eryn finds out that they have to become the next leader. Sometime later the demon leader is released causing a battle to break out. Eryn ends up proving themself a great leader in the battle that they pretend to be their lover until they are struck down in battle causing Sydor to slip away.” I finish telling my story.</p><p>The sound of the flute is played causing children to run off, but Wulfy is still fast asleep on my leg. I pick up Wulfy in my arms with some difficulty. He is heavier than I thought. He smells of a wolf’s earthy scent. I head over to Bartholomew’s side. Bartholomew turns to me.</p><p>“Puck, take him to Aunt Tia. He needs special care.” Bartholomew.</p><p>“Why is Wulfy away from her? I have never seen him with the other children.”</p><p>“I think he snuck out again.” Bartholomew.</p><p>“He must want to be a normal child.” I sigh and look at his sleeping form, “Well, I will see you later.”</p><p>         I walk through the village of colorful tents until I reach the stagecoach that belongs to Aunt Tia. I knock on the door of the stagecoach. The door swings open on its own. I know that it is a trick that she does for guests who think that she actually has some sort of magic. There is a sharp smell of different incenses burning. I cough a little. Aunt Tia is in the far back of her wagon looking through a crystal ball. Aunt Tia is a dark skin human woman. Her dark hair is pulled back into a messy bun covered in a scarlet headscarf. She is wearing a plain tan dress with a dark blue scarf with jewels hanging on the ends tied around her waist. There is a huge rabbit sleeping on the floor by Aunt Tia.</p><p>“Excuse me, Madam Telica. I brought young Wulfy back. He fell asleep on my lap while I was telling the other children a story.” I touch her shoulder.</p><p>She steps away from the crystal ball. Aunt Tia gives me a crazed look.</p><p>I smile gently. “I’m sorry if I startled you.”</p><p>Aunt Tia looks at the sleeping child in my arms. She motions to me to take him over to an overstuffed pillow on the edge of the room, which I placed him onto the pillow. I pulled a knitted blanket over his small frame.</p><p>“I have to head off. I have to grab my lute from my tent before meeting up with Virginia and Murdoch.”</p><p>Before I leave, Aunt Tia grabs my arm.</p><p>“Do you want me to read your future before you go?” Aunt Tia.</p><p>“No, not right now. Maybe later.”</p><p>I quickly slip out of the stagecoach.</p><p>           I’m resting by the four standing stones by the entrance of our camp. I’m tuning my lute when I catch sight of Bartholomew. Phantom following from behind.</p><p>“It looks like you have a bit of a shadow there.” I teased him.</p><p>Bartholomew looks behind seeing Phantom. Phantom gives him an innocent look at him.</p><p>“I don’t think the townsfolk would like it if I bring a pooka with me.” Bartholomew sighs.</p><p>Phantom whines mournfully. Bartholomew kneels down to Phantom’s eye level. He gives the dog scratch behind her ears.</p><p>“I need you to stay in the camp,” Bartholomew tells Phantom.</p><p>Phantom gives him a whimper. The form of Phantom morphs like smoke into a horse, a goat, a small cat with a long fluffy tail, and back to a dog. Phantom gives a loud bark.</p><p>“I’m sorry none of your forms will help me in town.” Bartholomew sighs.</p><p>Phantom lets out a low growl. Her ears are back.</p><p>“I know that you feel protective of me. Of course, I remember that you found me and you protected me until the Periplaniémai found me.” Bartholomew.</p><p>Phantom places her paw onto Bartholomew’s hand.</p><p>“Alright, I will let you come with me.” Bartholomew.</p><p>I walk over to his side and let Phantom sniff me. She backs away and bares her teeth.</p><p>“She doesn’t want you to pet her right now.” Warns Bartholomew.</p><p>“I got that from her. I’m not going to chase after her. I know she isn’t a normal dog.”</p><p>“Umm.” I hear Murdoch clear his throat.</p><p>I spun around to see Murdoch and Virginia with the half-elven twins known as Malcolm and Donalbain. Murdoch is a silvery colored demon. Virginia is a mix of several sea creatures. She has fins on her face. Her dark skin has grayish-green fish scales. The half-elven twins have long blond hair to their shoulders.</p><p>“Is everyone ready to go into town?” Asks Murdoch.</p><p>Virginia signs “Yes.”</p><p>I showed him my lute cask.</p><p>“I have to cast a glamour on myself.” Bartholomew. </p><p>“Of course.” Murdoch.</p><p>Bartholomew closes his eyes and with a fluid motion, he swings his staff causes glowing white runes to appear circling around him. His form changes like a glimmering shimmer cause his fae form to become a teenage human boy with plain brown hair and pale blue eyes.</p><p>          I’m sitting beside Bartholomew who joins me in singing under the fountain that shows the four princes with the king who united them. I am strumming my lute. Phantom lays between us. Bartholomew tied a dark blue scarf with white stars around her neck. My purple pointy wizard hat is in front of my feet. We start singing a religious song since we are outside the temple:</p><p>
  <em>“In the darkness, the Creator rises us all </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the light, we remember her love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We await her return to us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We lost her valiantly protecting us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We await her return to us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are grateful for her hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She created everything that we know </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will always be grateful for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No suns or moons can take our love for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We pray for her guidance through the darkness </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She created the light that protects us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We lost her valiantly protecting us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We await her return to us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are grateful for her hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She created everything that we know </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will always be grateful for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She came down to earth on her turtle </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gave us the ground we live on </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No ocean can kill our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We lost her valiantly protecting us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We await her return to us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are grateful for her hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She created everything that we know </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will always be grateful for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the ground </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Mother Nature </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To all of the creatures on land and sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the Elves and vampires </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To myths and legends, we sing and praise </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No plans on death can stop our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We lost her valiantly protecting us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We await her return to us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are grateful for her hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She created everything that we know </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will always be grateful for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Creator hear our love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now we have Death and Time to guide us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will cherish the moments we had with her” </em>
</p><p>Few citizens who pass would drop us a few coins in my hat. Sometimes a passerby would stop and watch me play.</p><p>        After a long time, I suddenly heard Phantom growl. I stop playing and Bartholomew quiets. He pets Phantom’s neck. I look up to a black figure floating down one of the sides of the road. Virginia walks over to the creature with her cutlass out. Shadowy tentacles attach themselves onto Virginia.</p><p>“No, stealing from the patrons in the temple.” Scorns a voice.</p><p>I turn and see that a half-elven priest, Ganymedes, holding onto young Malcolm and Donalbain. The half-elven priest has thick brown hair done in an intricate braid. His tabler has a symbol of five colorful diamonds with a purple flower in the middle. His blue robes have a hood. Around his neck, there is a talisman hanging around a silver chain. The priest stops and yanks Malcolm and Donalbain back into the temple. He pulls out a staff with a blue crystal at the top behind the temple’s doors. Ganymedes walks towards us. He pulls me up. Bartholomew joins me. Bartholomew touches Ganymedes’ that grasps mine.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Asks Bartholomew there is concern bleeding into his voice.</p><p>“Into the temple,” Ganymedes says sternly and motions to the open temple doors.</p><p>I quickly grab my hat and Bartholomew grabs my hand. We rush with Phantom trailing behind us into the open temple. I look over my shoulder to see that Ganymedes scaring off the creature with a bright light of his staff. Once inside, we in the overflow of the temple. This isn’t where the High Priest Constantine holds meetings, which is through more oak double doors that are closed.</p><p>“The gods help us through times like these when we deal with war and famine,” Constantine speaks out through the doors.</p><p>Malcolm and Donalbain join our sides.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Asks Donalbain. Donalbain hugs me. “It scared me. I’m glad that you are safe.” Donalbain says shyly. Donalbain is visibly shaken. I pet his long hair.</p><p>“I’m glad we are in here. I have never seen a creature like that before.” I gasped.</p><p>“Neither have I. It is not fae in nature. I sensed darkness. It’s not natural.” Bartholomew explains.</p><p>I glanced over at Bartholomew. His hand combs through my hair. I feel my heart slow. Phantom stands between us. She watches the room carefully, but her eyes keep going back to the main door. Her ears are up listening. I know that feeling as I scan the room looking for more threats, but my eyes stay to the main door out. I keep my hand near my dagger on my belt. Malcolm pushes Donalbain aside.</p><p>“I think it was cool. I wish I got a closer look.” Malcolm jumps in.</p><p>“I think that would be unwise,” I warn.</p><p>“Very.” Bartholomew agrees.</p><p>Ganymedes walks through the temple with Virginia. Virginia’s blue catlike eyes are narrow. She has some nasty scars on her arms and her face that are bleeding. She holds the handle of her cutlass. She is glaring at everyone in sight. She gives a rude sign about Ganymedes. Ganymedes walks through a smaller door to the side. He motions for us to walk into the room. Suddenly a blue eagle size raven with his right battered wing flies into the temple. Ganymedes whispers something to the raven. The raven perches onto the statue in the middle of the main room. We are moved into the small room. I sit Malcolm in front of me. I struggle with Malcolm.</p><p>“Why do I have to sit in front of you?” Malcolm whines.</p><p>“I’m going to braid your hair. If you are going to be an ass about maybe I won’t.” Malcolm sits with his arms crossed.</p><p>I take his hair and start to braid after I sit down. Donalbain curls up near my side on the chair. He rests his head on my knee. Bartholomew leans his staff against the wall. He starts to carve a piece of wood that he pulled out of his cloak’s pocket. He softly hums an unfamiliar song. Phantom stands next to Bartholomew’s side.</p><p>“I need to talk to the raven, but I will explain everything after.” Ganymedes.</p><p>Ganymedes walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Virginia tries to grab Ganymedes’ arm before he leaves them, but she misses him. She stomps around in front of the door.</p><p>‘Crash!’</p><p>I turned and noticed that Donalbain was on the floor. A small brown tabby cat scatters away. Donalbain places his hand down close to the cat to sniff his hand. I continue to braid Malcolm’s hair. When I finished, the cat is still far away from Donalbain. I wave Donalbain in front of me.</p><p>“Why won’t the cat come to me?” Donalbain whimpers as he sits where Malcolm was seated.</p><p>I comb through Donalbain’s hair.</p><p>“You scared the cat when you fell. He doesn’t trust you yet.” I split his hair into three parts.</p><p>Malcolm pokes Donalbain’s side. Donalbain jumps aside cause me to yank some of his hair.</p><p>“Ow.” Squeals Donalbain.</p><p>“Now, Malcolm, leave your brother alone. I would like to braid his hair as I did for you.” I slapped his hand away from Donalbain and went back to braiding Donalbain’s hair.</p><p>Bartholomew pulls Malcolm away from Donalbain. Malcolm kicking at Bartholomew. He shows Malcolm the wooden carving, which was a dragon.</p><p>           After a while, Ganymedes walks back into the room. Virginia pulls out her cutlass ready to strike. Phantom flicks her tail. She bares her teeth, but she doesn’t make a sound. The cat jumps onto Ganymedes’ shoulder.</p><p>“I am back to tell you about the creature that attacked you, Virginia. Those creatures are called cloaked ones. They were the servants of the demon lord.” Ganymedes.</p><p>“Do you think that there are more of them?” Virginia signs.</p><p>“She wants to know if there are more of them.” Translates Bartholomew.</p><p>“Of course. The cult is creating more of them.” Ganymedes.</p><p>“Do you know what the name of the cult is?” I asked intrigued.</p><p>“No, I’m not aware of that knowledge. Very few are given that knowledge.” Ganymedes explains.</p><p>“Do you know who will?” I asked.</p><p>“You will need to speak to the Lord of the Royaume Sombre Manor. He will explain everything.” Ganymedes.</p><p>“So, the High Priest doesn’t know anything?” I ask.</p><p>“Even if he would know, he is too busy to help you with that.” Ganymedes looks down at his hands. He is fidgeting with his ties on his robe.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, we got notice that the Santidad’s forces moved further into our borders. I think that the high priest is going to the war front to visit our people.” Ganymedes sighs.</p><p>‘Bang!’</p><p>The sound rings out. The sound makes me jump. Phantom growls. Virginia is ready to strike with her cutlass. Bartholomew picks up his staff waiting to attack. The cat doesn’t move from Ganymedes’ shoulder. The sound of rushing footsteps coming to the building. Ganymedes opens the door a crack.</p><p>“Help! I have an unconscious child!” A shout rings out.</p><p>       I recognize the voice to be Murdoch’s voice. Virginia puts down her cutlass. Bartholomew lowers his staff. I didn’t know that his travels led him into finding an injured child. The sound of the doors to the meeting room open. Several more footsteps were added as well as a few hushed voices. Ganymedes blushes a bit and then recloses the door. I walk over to Ganymedes’ side and touch his shoulder. The cat tries batting at my hand.</p><p>“What is going on in there?” I ready my dagger in my hand.</p><p>“It looked like Murdoch brought in an injured demon boy. The cult has continued their attacks.” Ganymedes says cryptically.</p><p>“Now, I’m definitely going after this group. They need to be stopped.” Virginia signs.</p><p>Bartholomew nods in agreement.</p><p>“We want to go after those creatures,” I told Ganymedes.</p><p>“What are you going to do if more of those Cloaked Ones attack?” Ganymedes.</p><p>“You could come with us,” I suggested.</p><p>Ganymedes looks down at his feet. “I have so much work to do,” Ganymedes sighs under his breath, “Even more now.”</p><p>“You could prove yourself to the High Priest by helping us defeat whatever is kidnapping demon children,” I suggest.</p><p>“I’m the same person that brought him here,” Ganymedes growled at me.</p><p>“But you think that you’re not worthy of him,” I remark. Ganymedes looks at me weirdly.</p><p>He opens the door and walks out. I follow him out of the room. Murdoch is still outside. An elven priestess has a small demon child in her arms. The child is gray with two small knobs, which will be horns. His wings wrapped around his thin frame. He is covered with blood. The elven priestess kisses the child's black hair. She is humming an old song children’s song that I haven’t heard in a long time. I don’t remember the name of it. The High Priest Constantine is talking to Murdoch in hush voices. Constantine is a pale white demon freckled with gold. His crystal blue eyes like Sydor’s. Constantine’s white-blond hair is braided in a similar manner to Ganymedes. There is another priestess nearby elf priestess, which is a naga. There are a few more priests in the room behind Constantine.</p><p>“This child is Shiloh the son of the king of the underground,” Murdoch warns, “He is important to his father. The king of the underground needs to know that you stop whatever is happening.”</p><p>“I guess they’re back at it.” Constantine.</p><p>“Can you track whoever attacked him?” Murdoch.</p><p>“I think that might be above my power range,” Constantine explains. “It’s not the time to use up my powers during my work.”</p><p>“Are you going to heal him here?” Murdoch.</p><p>“Of course.” Constantine. “I care about everyone’s safety. We will need to move him into a different location.”</p><p>          The train station in Cyfriniol has a clock tower in the building. I have been fascinated by the clock face. There are symbols of stars, moons, and suns with numerals. A red demon with messy black hair, Shasta rushes over to Murdoch. Shasta kisses Murdoch’s cheek and slips a folded piece of paper in his hand.</p><p>“How is Shiloh doing?” Shasta asks with his voice breaking.</p><p>"He is alive but unconscious.” Murdoch grasps Shasta’s hands.</p><p>“Thank you for helping to find him. Let me know when you return.” Shasta brushes Murdoch’s hair. “I can’t lose you, too. Be safe, love.”</p><p>Shasta quickly brushes his lips against Murdoch’s lips. The twins slip out of my grasp on their hands.</p><p>“I’m going to visit Shiloh. Bye, my dear.” Shasta.</p><p>Tears are in Shasta’s eyes. Shasta kisses Murdoch’s cheek again. Shasta runs out of the train station.</p><p>         I spot Malcolm trying to pickpocketing an old woman. Donalbain is watching his older brother by a statue of the goddess of the time. I take Donalbain’s hand. Malcolm runs from the old woman. The woman notices Malcolm stealing from her. She starts screaming at Malcolm. I rush over to the old woman with Donalbain at hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry, madam.” I turn my attention to Malcolm.</p><p>“Malcolm, give the woman her money.” I scold him.</p><p>When the woman is given her money, she leaves us, but before scolding me for not watching my children well. I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention to Malcolm. I changed my form to give me demon horns and huge wings that encircled Malcolm as well as red hair and eyes.</p><p>“There is going to be someone that is going to either arrest you or teach you to be a better thief,” I warned him.</p><p>“But you steal from citizens all the time,” whined Malcolm.</p><p>“No one is paying attention to my hands while I sing. I have a lot of experience.” I scoffed.</p><p>         I sit down with Malcolm and Donalbain sat down on either side of me. I watch the door to the train car. Murdoch, Bartholomew, and Virginia stay in front of me. Phantom lays in front of Bartholomew’s feet.</p><p>“What does the letter you got from your love say?” Virginia signs.</p><p>Murdoch glares at Virginia and says nothing to her. I pull out my hat where I use to get money. I gather the money from inside my hat. The golden coins shine in my hands. I softly count my money in Chemin they call their money, Petales. There are a few pieces of jewelry that I can sell for more money. At the bottom of my hat, there is an odd wooden charm hanging off a black leather cord. The charm is of an occumy, which is the national symbol of Szifonia and many of the bards that learned in the bardic guild. I dropped the charm in shock. <em>This could be a threat.</em> I schooled my expression to not draw any attention to me. Bartholomew gives me a concerned look. I pull out my lute and start singing:</p><p>
  <em>I would like to show my love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sing praises for her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My growth is only through her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like all plants grow </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I grew through the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her love is a healing rain </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear Mother gives me life </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember to praise her even in death </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is all of our Mother </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother gives you life as me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We grow through her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Mother hear my song </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the only way I can praise you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puck's name is reference to Puck from Shakespeare's Midsumer's Night Dream. Malcolm and Donalbain are the siblings in Shakespeare's Scottish Play, Macbeth. Virginia Jones sounds like a pirate name. Ganymedes is the name of Zeus' cup-barer. Constantine is a name that I like. <br/>Pooka is a fae creature that could shift shape into creature and they are found on the crossroads.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you want to know anything about the world. If you want to see the map of the world. I can place in the middle of the story or on my Tumbr, which is https://wyrmofnorth.tumblr.com.<br/>The title subject to change.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>